With the rapid development of computer technology and communications technologies, remote transmission of video images becomes more and more convenient. An original video forms a video frame including a reference frame (for example, an IDR frame, an I frame, and a P frame) and a non-reference frame (a B frame, which is sometimes a reference frame) after video coding. One video frame generally includes one or more slices (slice), one slice is formed by multiple macroblocks (MB, Macro-Block), each slice may be formed by multiple data packets, or multiple slices may form one packet, for example, Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol, IP) packet or transport stream (Transport Stream, TS) packet. The transmission of a video frame or a video sequence formed by consecutive video frames is achieved through the transmission of the packets. However, in transmission of a data packet, loss of a data packet, that is, a packet loss phenomenon, generally takes place; and sometimes, a packet delay phenomenon also takes place, and delay over video buffer is also interpreted as a packet loss phenomenon (because when a packet that is delayed over video buffer is received, a video receiving node generally does not process the packet, and packet loss processing introduced below also includes packet delay processing), causing that the quality of video images restored by a receiving party from the received packet is influenced or damaged.
Existing video quality monitoring and evaluation solutions may be classified as full-reference video quality evaluation and no-reference video quality evaluation, the full-reference video quality evaluation is mainly evaluation through comparison of an image to be evaluated with an original reference image, and the no-reference video quality evaluation is mainly evaluation according to a bit stream technology. In a no-reference video quality evaluation model, the video quality is evaluated largely through a packet loss rate and the number of lost packets, and a typical solution is, for example, MDI (RFC4445, Media Deliver Index), MOS_V (Mean Opinion Score for Video), and PEVQ (Perceptual Evaluation of Video Quality). The packet loss rate refers to a ratio of the number of lost packets in sent packets in test, and is generally tested within a throughput range.
In the implementation, the inventor finds through research that the method is effective in a case that the number of the packets in a slice is low, for example, in evaluation of standard-definition (standard-definition, SD) video quality; however, when the number of the packets in a slice is increased, the no-reference video quality evaluation is difficult to evaluate the video quality.